coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9800 (19th June 2019)
Plot As dusk falls, Brian tries to stop the noise battle between No’s 1 and 3 but fails to placate the two angry women. Robert lies to the family that he has been mugged by two men just outside the bistro but he insists the police shouldn't be called. He distracts attention by formally proposing on one knee to Michelle. Sarah visits Adam at his flat and tells him that she’s dumped Gary. Bethany interrupts them and realises the two are an item. At night, Gary returns for Rick’s body and starts to drag it away. Roy bears no grudge towards Brian or Wayne. He admits to himself the difficult truth that his mother was capable of love but not towards him. Robert remains quiet and subdued at the celebration as Michelle starts to plan the wedding. Once on his own, he rings Vicky, leaving her a message that he needs to talk to her. Bethany berates her mother for her behaviour towards a good man like Gary while in the woods he dumps Rick’s body in a grave he has dug after emptying his pockets of his car keys. Aggie and Claudia find their men in the Rovers. Ed promises the hole in the wall will be filled in at 8.00am tomorrow and they all make their peace. Roy remembers when his mother walked out on them at Christmas 1958 but when she returned six months later, she took her bitterness out on her son. It is obvious now that she was with Raymond. Beth takes a picture of Bertie and is pleased with the result. Vicky turns up at the bistro where Robert is waiting alone. She tells him she’s not keeping the baby. Feeling patronised by Ken, Beth boasts about the picture of Bertie that she’s entering in the Gazette competition. Wayne thanks Roy for all the compassion and warmth that he and Hayley were capable of showing him, even though he never received the same from Sylvia. They agree to keep in touch. Roy puts the letters and mementos away. Robert begs Vicky to think again as it’s his baby too but she walks off. Michelle almost catches them together but Robert lies that she was looking for work. Gary leaves Rick’s car in a side street and walks off. Cast Regular cast *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Aggie Bailey - Lorna Laidlaw *Claudia Colby - Rula Lenska *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Ed Bailey - Trevor Michael Georges *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Bertie Osbourne - Elias & Rufus Morgan-Smith (Uncredited) Guest cast *Wayne Hayes - Adam Barlow *Rick Neelan - Greg Wood *Vicky Jefferies - Kerri Quinn Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Viaduct Street *Viaduct Bistro *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Woodland *Unknown street Notes *Wayne Hayes produces a book that Roy Cropper presented to him for Christmas many years ago, referencing an event in Episode 4955 (25th December 2000). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Bethany voices her disapproval of Sarah dating Adam; and Wayne bids a fond farewell to Roy. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,500,012 viewers (5th place). Category:2019 episodes